En Busca de Nakoruru
by Its a mistake
Summary: Nakoruru viajó a nuestra epoca en la historia de KOF XIV. Pero mientras tanto, ¿Que pasaba en su época, el Japón feudal? Rimururu, después de una cruenta batalla, viajará también en el tiempo por buscar a su amada hermana, aunque no va a llegar a la época correcta... En esta historia trataré de explicar los cabos sueltos que dejó el KOF XIV.
1. Chapter 1

Episodio 1: Un Enemigo no humano.

Nuestra historia comienza con una chica alegre y torpe que últimamente había vivido sola en una aislada choza en medio de un bosque de la era del Japón feudal. ¿Qué porque vivía sola? Pues su hermana Nakoruru había salido a investigar una energía maligna que había sentido en lo más profundo del bosque. Sin embargo ya habían pasado más de tres semanas y no había rastro de ella. Haomaru y Galford ya habían ido a investigar que había pasado con su hermana, pero sin ningún resultado favorable. Galford incluso temia que Nakoruru hubiera sido asesinada por algún animal salvaje o algo peor...

Rimururu se sentía cada vez más sola conforme avanzaban los días. Ella amaba a su hermana de verdad, pues era la única familia que le quedaba. Bueno, también porque la castaña extrañaba la sazón de Nakoruru, pues ella no cocinaba muy bien que digamos. Lo peor es que tenía que cocinar para el par de brutos que la ayudaban en su búsqueda, y como su comida era francamente horrible, el ninja americano y el samurái siempre se quejaban de lo pésimo de su sazón. Le era realmente molesto el hecho de que ella se pasara la mañana entera buscando los ingredientes y cocinandolos para que aquellos dos ni siquiera le agradecieran sus esfuerzos, se quejarán del sabor de su comida y para colmo la trataran como a una niña pequeña.

Nuestra protagonista se encontraba recostada en el suelo con Gonru a su lado. Era ya más de media noche y la castaña no podía conciliar el sueño. Galford había salido de nuevo en busca de alguna señal de su hermana, aunque esta vez solo. Haomaru había ido a combatir contra espadachines cristianos por petición del gobierno de la localidad. Eso la preocupaba en parte. Por otro lado, el hecho de que sus amigos no la dejasen ayudarlos a buscar a su hermana la hacía sentir una inútil.

Paso un largo rato recostada en el piso con la mirada al techo de la choza cuando un fuerte viento empezó a soplar.

Parecía que una tormenta se acercaba.

A la chica le dio miedo que la frágil choza de madera, paja y papel de arroz se derrumbara por los fuertes vientos que soplaban. En ese momento un destello alumbró la pequeña choza, seguido del retumbar de un relámpago.

Si cuando el viento estaba más calmado no podía dormir, ahora con las señales de tormenta menos. Volteo la mirada hacia donde estaba colgada Hahakuru, su espada Kodachi.

\- ¿De qué sirve que aun conserve a Hahakuru si solo la voy a tener colgada? - se preguntó Rimururu mientras se levantaba.

La chica descolgó su espada pequeña. Noto como el arma se había oxidado un poco al intentar desenvainarla, pues tuvo que usar más fuerza de la habitual para sacarla de su funda. Se quedó observando su reflejo en la hoja de la Kodachi hasta que se pudo oír a lo lejos, quizá en lo más profundo del bosque, como los lobos empezaban a aullar. Pero no eran aullidos de como cuando estos animales sienten tristeza. No. En sus aullidos se podía sentir miedo y desesperación, como si estos animales sintieran la amenaza de algo o alguien...

La chica al oír los cada vez más fuertes aullidos de los lobos sintió la necesidad de asomarse a la puerta para ver qué pasaba. Fue hacia la entrada de la pequeña choza para ver si podía ver lo que hacía aullar a los lobos de esa manera.

Rimururu abrió la puerta de la entrada de su casa y enseguida sintió el fuerte viento chocando contra su rostro, lo que la obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Apenas abrió los ojos se encontró con un paisaje tenebroso ahí afuera. Los arboles de alrededor se zarandeaban de una manera muy violenta, algunos crujían de tal modo que parecía que serían arrancados de raíz por el aire. Pero lo que más la impresiono fue ver como los animales del bosque huían en dirección a donde estaba su choza. Gracias al cielo no intentaban refugiarse ahí, pero era un indicio de que algo en el bosque andaba mal.

Rimururu recordó entonces lo que su hermana le decía sobre los anímales y la habilidad que estos tenían de sentir la mala energía.

\- ¿Sera acaso la misma energía que mi hermana sintió? - se preguntó.

Más sólo le bastó mirar el cielo para averiguar lo que hacía huir a los animales. Se alcanzaba a ver, a lo lejos, como un conjunto de grises nubes se "aborregaban" alrededor de lo que parecía ser una esfera negra, la cual parecía ser la causante de los fuertes vientos y los relampagos. Aquella escena se parecía mucho a la visión apocalíptica de muchas películas de nuestra era.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se alcanzó a oír el grito de dolor de un hombre a una distancia no muy larga. Tras el grito la chica pudo ver como varios árboles se derrumbaban violentamente a lo lejos. Recordó a Galford, el cual había ido a investigar al bosque el paradero de Nakoruru. Se le helo la sangre al pensar que algo malo le pudiera haber pasado al Ninja Americano.

Venga, que a pesar de que él y Haomaru la trataban como una niña y se quejaban de su sazón, eran queridos de su hermana. Y si Nakoruru supiera que algo malo le paso a Galford se entristecería. Y a la castaña no le gustaba ver triste a su hermana, por lo cual decidió ir a investigar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

\- Tengo que ir a ver qué pasa - se dijo decidida. Tomó a Hahakuru y salio a toda prisa de la pequeña choza seguida de su inseparable amigo Gonru.

Tras correr varios metros entre la maleza del bosque escucho un fuerte golpe, seguido del chillido de dolor de lo que parecía ser un perro. Corrió rápidamente a donde había venido aquel chillido. No tardó mucho, pues tan sólo pasar unos dos o tres árboles vio, efectivamente, a un perro; era Puppy.

El canino amigo de Galford tenía una quemadura grave en uno de los costados; incluso se asomaban levemente sus costillas entre la carne quemada. También el perro cojeaba de una de sus patas traseras. El can había sido arrojado con un fuerte golpe de un enemigo al que su amo trataba de hacer frente.

Rimururu se acercó a Puppy para ver que podía hacer por él, más no tenía los poderes de curación de su hermana, así que lo único que hizo fue vendar la pata de la que el can cojeaba cortando un trozo de sus ropas.

Rimururu puso a Puppy al lado de un árbol cercano y se fue avanzando más hacia aquella esfera negra.

Al llegar a donde los árboles habían sido derribados la castaña vio a una criatura que parecía medir mínimo unos dos metros; Tenía una especie de armadura negra que parecía provenir de alguna civilización india americana. Pero fue lo que más la impresionó fue que el cuerpo de dicho ser parecía estar hecho de fuego, pues este sobresalía de su cabeza y de lo que parecían ser dos manos que flotaban sobre sus hombros.

Sea lo que fuese, definitivamente ese no era un enemigo humano...

Esa "cosa" sostenía a un malherido Galford con lo que parecían ser manos flotantes. Estaba a punto de darle el golpe final...

Más aquel enemigo no alcanzó a rematar al Ninja Americano, pues una enorme roca de hielo lo golpeó por detrás provocando que la criatura saliera disparada algunos metros de distancia de donde se encontraba.

Galford cayó sobre el húmedo pasto como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Rimururu se acercó rápidamente a donde el Ninja Americano.

\- Galford-san, ¿Estás bien? - pregunto la castaña.

\- ¿Eh? Pero si eres tu Rimururu... - dijo Galford con voz entrecortada debido a sus heridas - ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras en la choza y que no salieras de...

\- No es momento para que me regañes, - lo interrumpió la chica - ¡Mira como estas! ¿De dónde salió esa cosa que estuvo a punto de matarte?

\- No lo sé... Cuando vi que las nubes se juntaban todas en un sólo punto al caer la noche decidí acercarme a investigar, y entonces lo vi...

Galford intento levantarse, más no pudo debido a la gravedad de sus heridas.

\- Mejor vete de aquí, Rimururu, esa criatura es demasiado poderosa. Si te quedas, a ti también te...

\- Estas loco si piensas que te dejaré aquí en este estado - lo interrumpió de nuevo la castaña - ¡Mírate! Tienes un brazo roto y quemaduras en todo el cuerpo. Si mi one-chan se entera de que te deje así en medio del bosque a mitad de la noche, se enojara. Así que dejame que te ayude. No vas a ser un guerrero más débil sólo por aceptar la ayuda de una chica.

\- Esta bien... - dijo Galford mientras Rimururu se ponía uno de sus brazos en sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar.

Sin embargo, apenas avanzaron poco más de un metro, la castaña sintió un poderoso puñetazo en uno de sus costados, provocando saliera disparada contra una enorme roca y se golpeara en la cabeza.

Aquel enemigo se había levantado y parecía que no le había afectado el ataque de la chica...

Rimururu veía borroso y no podía distinguir lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Le sangraba la cabeza debido al fuerte golpe que había recibido.

Lo único que pudo distinguir fue aquella criatura que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Intentó ponerse de pie, más el golpe que recibió la había aturdido y solo pudo sentarse, recargada en la misma roca con la cual se había golpeado. Ella pensaba que sería su fin...

En ese momento su fiel amigo Ganru atacó a aquella criatura con una ráfaga de viento helado, mas al monstruo no le afectó en lo más mínimo, pues siguió avanzando como si nada.

El enemigo no humano siguió avanzando hasta donde se encontraba la castaña. El monstruo levantó a la aturdida Rimururu con sus manos flotantes, y la golpeó con una ráfaga de fuego que emergió de su pecho, haciendo que la chica volará por los aires y cayera en el suelo con un golpe seco.

Al recibir esa ráfaga a tan corta distancia, a Rimururu se le había quemado la mayoría de la ropa, dejándola apenas cubierta de los pechos. Todo su torso había sido quemado, también sus muñecas y parte de sus piernas.

Si su situación hubiera sido otra, hubiera desenvainado su espada y pondría en práctica todo lo que aprendió de su hermana. Pero sus quemaduras le ardían y le era muy difícil moverse en ese estado. El monstruo rugió y de nuevo avanzó hacia donde la castaña se encontraba tirada, dispuesto a terminar con ella...

\- ¡VEEEEEEEERSSEEEEEE!

Ganru lo atacó esta vez con un enorme trozo de hielo, pero el monstruo lo destruyó con uno sólo de sus demoledores golpes, haciendo que uno de los trozos de dicha masa de hielo lo golpeara y lo enviara volando lejos del sitio, sin que Rimururu pudiera hacer algo.

\- G-Ganru... - dijo con dificultad la chica.

El monstruo cogió a Rimururu con uno de sus brazos y, acto seguido, le asestó uno de sus demoledores puñetazos en el estómago, lo que provocó que la castaña gritara y vomitara sangre. El ente la azotó contra el suelo cual si fuera una muñeca vieja.

Rimururu yacía inmóvil en el húmedo pasto. La castaña seguía vomitando sangre y retorciéndose del dolor. El monstruo estaba a punto de terminar con ella con un pisotón, cuando una espada lo atravesó por detrás.

Era Galford que, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se había levantado para intentar ayudar a la chica, asestándole una estocada al ente por la espalda.

El ente dio otro alarido de dolor, el cual hizo que la tierra misma temblara, haciendo que un portal apareciera a tan sólo unos metros de ahí. Enseguida el monstruo se quitó de la espalda a Galford con otra llamarada, quemando aún más al ninja y haciendo que este fuera empujado lejos por las llamas.

En ese momento el portal que se había abierto de la nada empezó a tragarse todo a su paso, arrancando árboles de raíz, rocas enormes y también a Rimururu, que sólo se dejó arrastrar por la fuerza de dicho portal debido a la gravedad de sus heridas.

Antes de quedar inconsciente, la castaña sólo pudo escuchar a Galford gritar:

\- ¡RIMURURUUUUUUU!

Seguido del grito de aquel monstruo:

\- ¡VEEERSEEEEE!

...

Era lunes por la mañana y el viejo Okina se disponía a pescar el desayuno para Kaede y el. Ya había pasado un largo rato cuando, de la nada, algo cayó al lago en donde se encontraba, provocando un chapuzón que salpica al viejo. Okina, extrañado, decidió acercarse a ver lo que había caído.

Tras ver que era una chica casi sin ropa, con quemaduras graves y moretones, decidió llevarla a su casa en las montañas cercanas para que se curara, para después poder preguntarle quien era y porque tenía heridas tan graves.

Venga, que chicas semidesnudas caigan del cielo no es algo que ocurre todos los días...

Bueno, este fic es el primero que sale de mi autoria 100% Real ni fake.

Ok no :v

¿Qué les parece?

Saludos y suerte.


	2. Chapter 2: La casa de las montañas

Un rayo de sol entró por una de las ventanas de una pequeña cabaña en lo alto de las montañas. Dentro de uno de los cuartos de dicha cabaña dormía una chica de cabello castaño, herida por una cruenta batalla.

Rimururu despertó debido a que dicho rayo de sol pegaba directo en su rostro. La chica intentó levantarse de la cama en la que yacía, más no pudo siquiera levantar la cabeza. Todo el cuerpo le dolía. Levantó la sabana que la tapaba y vio que tenía puesta ropa de dormir rosa con flores violetas. Se tocó el torso sólo para retorcerse de dolor; tenía todo el torso, pecho y brazos quemados. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y, para colmo, tenía hambre.

\- ¿Cómo es que llegue hasta aquí? - Se preguntó - ¿Acaso Galford...?

Entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Galford, el bosque y aquel monstruo...

La combinación de quemaduras, fiebre y hambre no es muy agradable que digamos. Y si sumamos a eso una migraña y el no poder moverse de donde estaba terminaba de fastidiar el asunto y la suerte de Rimururu.

Tras pensar un rato la chica llegó a la conclusión de que debía estar en la cabaña de Galford. También concluyó que la bestia probablemente haya escapado tras derrotarlos al Ninja Americano y a ella, y después había escapado.

La castaña volteo la cabeza hacia la ventana; vio varias pinturas que tenían como protagonistas a las tortugas, principalmente. También vio un retrato (era una foto a blanco y negro, pero obviamente ella no sabía que era una foto) en la que estaban tres jóvenes. Un muchacho de cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo; al lado suyo se encontraba una chica de cabello claro y, a un lado de ella, estaba otro chico. Este último tenía el cabello rojo y recogido en una cola de caballo.

Lo que más llamó la atención de la castaña fue la vestimenta que tenían los jóvenes de la imagen y, sobre todo, los rasgos de la chica rubia. Ambas cosas, tanto las vestimentas como la muchacha, definitivamente no eran japoneses. A Rimururu le recordaba más a las vestiduras de los extranjeros cristianos venidos de Portugal, España y Holanda, principalmente, que tantos problemas habían ocasionado a Japón en el pasado. Y la chica tenía ojos claros y no tenía ningún rasgo japonés. En cierta manera el aspecto de dicha muchacha le recordaba más al de Galford, y este era un extranjero...

Apenas pasaron unos segundos más cuando la castaña escucho pasos cerca de la habitación en donde se encontraba.

\- Debe de ser Galford - pensó la chica.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, en la entrada de dicha habitación, apareció un anciano con un enorme sombrero, una canasta y una caña de pescar.

\- Veo que ya pudiste despertar - dijo el viejo - Fuiste muy afortunada al aparecer cerca de la casa de un viejo como yo y no haber caído en las manos de un depravado. No me quiero imaginar lo que hubiera hecho cualquier otro hombre si te llegara a encontrar semidesnuda en las orillas del río.

\- ¿Semidesnuda? - dijo la chica extrañada.

El anciano se acercó más a la chica, y ella pudo notar lo bajito que este era. Por lo que Rimururu pudo ver, el viejo tenía casi la misma estatura que ella.

Sí hubiera estado en mejores condiciones, la castaña se hubiera reído de la estatura del anciano hasta desfallecer. Más sus heridas no le permitían ni respirar con libertad.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - Dijo el anciano mientras se paraba al lado de la cama en donde la castaña estaba.

Rimururu hablo con dificultad:

\- ¿Quién es usted? ¿En dónde está Galford? - pregunto la castaña al viejo.

\- Eso es lo que me pregunto yo - respondió el anciano - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Y quién es Galford?

\- Mi nombre es Rimururu y vengo del bosque - respondió ella.

\- Bien Rimururu, ¿Y se puede saber cómo has llegado hasta aquí, las montañas?

La chica se consterno al escuchar al anciano decir; "montañas" pues en donde ella y su hermana vivían no había montañas cerca.

\- ¿Y bien? - hablo el anciano de nuevo.

Rimururu pensó en contarle al viejo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. La pelea contra aquel ente, el portal y el caos del bosque. Pero al pensarlo bien decidió que era mejor no contarle nada al anciano por temor a que el anciano la tachara de loca y no le creyera.

\- Pues vera - dijo ella al fin - mi casa del bosque se quemó y un amigo mío que se llama Galford me ayudó a salir de ahí antes de se quemara por completo...

\- Pero por aquí cerca no hubo señales de que se haya quemado algo - dijo el viejo.

Rimururu se puso levemente nerviosa al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Y porque tenías una espada? - replicó el anciano mientras le mostraba a la chica su kodachi con todo y la funda quemada - ¿Acaso no sabes que hoy en día está prohibido que la gente común posea armas como esta?

Rimururu se confundió al oír al viejo pronunciar esas palabras.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? - dijo ella - Si ayer incluso hasta los monjes extranjeros las podían poseer.

\- Se nota que has vivido aislada por mucho tiempo hija - dijo el viejo - Necesitas tener permiso para portar una espada desde 1864.

La castaña se confundió aún más al escuchar eso.

\- Pero no te culpo, hija - continuo el anciano - si es que has vivido aislada del resto del país es normal que no sepas nada sobre las nuevas leyes del gobierno meiji.

\- ¿Gobierno meiji? - pregunto la castaña aún más extrañada.

Okina río.

\- ¡Tienes mucho que aprender sobre el mundo exterior, niña! - dijo al terminar de reír - mi nombre es Okina. Si quieres, puedo invitarte de desayunar y también te puedo enseñar sobre las leyes que rigen al país fuera de tu pequeño bosque. ¿Qué dices?

La chica dudo si aceptar ir con el viejo. Más no tardó mucho en decidirse desayunar con él, ya que el hambre que sentía no le dio otra opción.

Rimururu se levantó de la cama con dificultad y los dos fueron a sentarse a comer un delicioso pescado asado con arroz mientras Okina le preguntaba más y más cosas a Rimururu. Ella entendió por fin, tras platicar con el viejo, que había viajado más de cien años en el futuro gracias a los misteriosos poderes de aquel enemigo no humano.

Entonces Nakoruru debió haber viajado también...

Mientras tanto, en las ruinas de una gran mansión, muy lejos de las montañas en donde nuestra protagonista se encontraba, cayó del cielo una bola de fuego azul. El fuego se expandió por toda el área, incinerando los restos de dicha mansión.

De dicha bola emergieron varios entes que no parecían pertenecer a esa época. Parecían estar hechos sólo del fuego azul de la esfera de la que habían emergido. Uno que se distinguía del resto por su vestimenta que recordaba mucho a los monjes cristianos, levantó una de sus manos. Acto seguido, un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, haciendo que el resto de los entes desaparecieran.

Tras esto, el ente se desvaneció junto con el viento que soplaba...


End file.
